How I Fell For The Girl I Hate
by Micky-D12
Summary: In a thousand years he never dreamed that he would have feelings for her. The girl he was supposed to hate with every fiber of his being, and yet she may just be the one to make the dark go away. She couldn't believe that out of all the people to fall for, it would be him. But she has this strange draw to him that she doesn't understand. What will happen if Draco and Hermione fall?


**This is my first story on fanfic and I'm nervous about it, I hope you like it, and this will be a multi-chapter story so buckle up! :P Here goes nothing!**

**I do not own the Harry Potter books or any or the characters, although I wish I did! (especially Draco :D) All credit for the books goes to the writer, J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S. This story is what I've seen of the movies and a little of the books, just FYI!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I open my eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. I glance over to my left and see her sleeping with her back to me. The way the sunlight hits her bare shoulder and up, is perfect and I think to myself 'How could I get so lucky as to have her love someone like me!' I lean over and gently lay a kiss on her shoulder, and every part of skin that I could see. She starts to stir beneath my touch and turns on her back staring at me through a sleepy gaze. I kiss her lips and she runs a hand through my hair messing it up even more. But at the moment, I couldn't care less. I break apart from the kiss and gaze down at her. 'God she's gorgeous' I think. With her honey brown hair fanned around her head and warm brown eyes staring in my light grey ones I can't imagine being anywhere else. It doesn't hurt that the sheet she has on her conceals nothing of what her naked body looks like. I run my hand from the thigh sticking out of the thin sheet, all the way up to her ribs, stopping just before her breasts. I kiss her once again and slowly make my way to the spot just below her ear that I know drives her crazy. I gently give the skin a kiss and she lets out a giggle, and then I tease her by kissing it again and again, the whole while she's giggling and trying to push me away.

**MĐ**  
But I think I should back it up and start from the beginning. Who am I? My name's Draco Malfoy and this is the story of how I fell in love with the girl I hate.

**MĐ**  
I look into her eyes as I sneer at her with hate in my grey ones. "Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" I say. She glares at me, and says "Don't talk to me like that Ferret!" "I'll talk to you however I want Granger!" I spit out. "Leave her alone Malfoy!" Potter says and sends a death glare to me, as if I would be intimidated by that. "Come on Hermione, let's go." he says to her, and pulls her away. "Wow, look at that, Potter's got his own little slave following his orders!" I say knowing that it will get to her. She turns around furious at me and Potter holds her back from hexing me. "I am no one's slave Malfoy!" she spits at me before Potter drags her around the corner. Blaise, who was standing behind me the whole time, walks around me and whistles. "You really got her riled up there that time Draco!" He laughs and pats me on the shoulder before walking back towards the dorms. I'm staring at the corner where she disappeared and sigh. I don't like doing that anymore these days. Ever since the Dark Lord's end people have tried to put the whole war behind them. I know that I tried to, and Hogwarts let me come back to school to finish my last year. But I've changed, and so have a lot of people, too much to just simply put it behind me. I live in constant fear that he will return and kill me. For the most part I can hide that fear and instead I cover up the emotion with anger and hatred. I mostly am just mean to people when my friends are present to reassure them that nothing has changed, but I don't like to do it. Sometimes I even find the person after and apologize to them. I know this is what I must do for Granger because I can't stand the way she looked at me, as if I was Voldemort myself. I turn down the corridor in which they disappeared, and continue walking; having a feeling I know where they were headed. I climb the steps two at a time making me way towards the library. Once in I walk towards the back and look down the aisle to see the corner nook. I see Potter and Granger there and before heading down, I glance around to make sure no one sees me. I sigh and make my way towards them, and then see the look of hate on both of their faces when they notice me. I stop in front of them and scratch my head and then look up. "What do you want Malfoy, come to poke more fun at us?" Potter asks in a steely voice. I glance over at Granger to see she doesn't even look at me. "No," I say, "I came to apologize." That peaks Granger's interests and she looks at me with confusion on her face. "What? Why would you do that?" Potter asks. "Because unlike popular belief, I do have a heart. It was wrong what I said to you, I'm sorry Gra- Hermione." She looks into my eyes and sees the truth there, and gives a nod of her head. "Why did you say it if you're sorry?" Potter asks. "Bec-" I start but am interrupted by Granger. "Because he has to keep up appearances. It would look weird if the Golden Boy from Slytherin suddenly went soft of some Gryffindors, let alone Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She looks at me and I give her a nod of my head and turn around to walk away. "Hey Malfoy," I stop and turn around, "Next time you insult me, could you not use that word. That'll show me that this is a sincere apology." she says. "Sure Granger." And with that I turn and walk out of the library.

**MĐ**  
Today has been a weird day for me. On my first day back I not only got verbally attacked by Malfoy but then he apologized to me in less than 30 minutes after that, and he wants me to believe that he's actually serious about it. But the sad thing is, I actually believed him. I could see the truth in his eyes, and I could tell just by looking at him why he said what he said. That was even stranger than him actually apologizing. When he left I told Harry I just wanted to be alone, and so he left and I sat in my favorite corner nook in the whole library. After a while, I started getting tired and so I left the comfort of my nook to make my way towards the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. I was excited in reading the letter I got that said I was Head Girl. I still didn't know who Head Boy is because this was the first day of my last year, and they don't exactly announce it until the second day when everyone's been settled into their dorms. I finally found the dorm and gave the man and woman in the picture the password the I received in the letter. I stepped into the common room as the portrait swung shut and gasped because the room was way better than any common room I've seen. I made my way over to the door that said H.G. engraved in it. I opened it to see a large room with a queen size bed in the middle and Gryffindor colors draped around the room. It was a gorgeous room, and I saw my luggage off to the side by the closet and bathroom that I had. I gazed in wonder as it set in that I had the best room ever and even my own private bathroom. I started with my clothes first, even though I was already tired, I knew it would bug me if I didn't do it right away. Once I had put all my clothes in the closet, I put my personal items around the room, and carefully arranged my books and laptop on the desk. I know I probably shouldn't have brought my muggle laptop with me, because I probably wouldn't get wifi here, but my parents had recently got it for me, and it was such a useful device. I had also brought a portable printer which I had supped-up with magic to print on parchment, and in my hand writing. I smiled at the thought of how quickly I was going to get my work done now. I folded up my suitcase and slid them under my bed, then went back out into the common room to see that we had a kitchen off to the side in case we didn't want to go down to the Great Hall to eat. I saw another door across the room, which I assumed was the Head Boy's room. I made my way over to the door, but before I could make out the initials on the door, I got an answer as to who was in there. He stepped out and looked at me as shocked as I felt. "Malfoy!?" I said, "Granger," he replied and shrugged off my questioning look. "You're Head Boy? But how?" I asked. He looked at me offended, and I realized my mistake. "For your information Granger I am the second highest ranking in our class and I do have friends so you can pick your jaw up off the floor!" I closed my mouth, and blushed embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just thrown off, that's all." I say. He looks at me, and then says, "Yeah well I don't think either of us predicted that we would have to live together for our last year." I nod and then say, "You do realize this is one of the most civil conversations we've ever had." He looks a bit surprised and then gives a smirk. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, it's just that a think maybe there's a reason why." he replies. I put my hands on my hips, and say, "And what would that reason be?" "Well you just seem to find me irresistible ever since I apologized, that's the only logical explanation." I scoff and say, "And how is that a logical explanation?" "Because if you didn't, then you would've already be in your room or to see the Head Master to complain that you just couldn't live with a 'git' like me!" He looks at me straight in the eyes as if to try and convince me it's true. "In your dreams Malfoy!" I laugh and then make my way to my new wonderful room. "Then what's your explanation for it?" he calls out. I try to come up with one, but can't so I keep walking and close my door without answering.

**MĐ**

**There it is, hope you all liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think in review, and please follow/favorite! :D Have a great day or night depending on where you are in the world! 3**


End file.
